


nini owes carlos starbucks mwahahaha

by dazesanddoodles



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: I will make that a tag, Laser Tag, Multi, Short Circuiting Carlos Rodriguez, it was in the contract, seb... keep calling him chief and he might die, the idea came from the server and i just had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: stream so hot you’re hurting my feelings for self carethe server said laser tag fic so i delivered
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	nini owes carlos starbucks mwahahaha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the HSMTMTS server :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+HSMTMTS+server+%3A%29).



> whoops my hand slipped
> 
> i wrote this while watching another show lmao
> 
> hope it’s not garbage 🤧🤧

He hated laser tag.

Carlos was tucked into his corner and breathed as quietly as he could while his team dropped left and right. He gripped his gun and silently cursed whoever decided that capture the flag laser tag would be a good idea. 

‘ _Oh wait, that was me… wow I’m a dumbass,_ ’ He peaked his head up to see Gina climb higher in their team tower, ‘ _I’m a sadistic dumbass to be accurate_.’

He checked the scoreboard, only two people hadn’t gotten hit and he was one of them. The other was…

‘ _Seb…,_ ’ Carlos sighed. 

Maybe he was a teeny tiny bit in love, so sue him.

He let himself swoon for a moment before shaking his head, ‘ _No, gotta focus. Gotta win._ ’ He could practically hear Ricky’s rendition of _Get’cha Head in the Game_.

Signaling Gina that he would take over watching the tower, he snuck up the structure and hid on a darkened ledge. 

The height gave him a much better view, allowing him to locate nearly everyone. He saw Red duck behind a wall where he assumed Ricky was. EJ sprinted as Ashlyn shot at him. Gina was in his old corner and Kourtney, he guessed, was in the other tower. He took a sniper shot at Nini and grinned.

Bullseye. ‘ _That’s one Starbucks gift card for me_.’

He scrunched his eyebrows together and recounted. Where was the love of hi- Seb. Where was Seb?

He peeked his head out more before he heard a voice.

“Hey chief.”

Startled, he whipped his head around to find him. Seb was right there, only a few inches away from him.

Carlos felt his face heat up and struggled to keep his composure. 

“Uh, hey Seb. Wh-what are you doing up here?”

The aforementioned boy pushed up Carlos’s glasses, they must have slid down when he turned his head, “Just thought I’d see what’s happening on your side.”

‘ _Right. Sides._ ’

“Right. Sides.”

Seb brushed his hair back and smiled at him. 

The things that smile did to him. ‘ _Curse you and your perfect hair and perfect smile_.’

“Besides, I wanted to see you.”

He internally screamed but took a second to think of a response. He gripped his laser gun, “How do you know you won’t get shot then.”

‘ _Smooth_ ,’ he thought sarcastically.

Seb only tilted his head closer and Carlos held his breath. “Well, I’ve got something to give you.” 

Carlos swallowed and his eyes lowered to the other boys lips before snapping back up. 

Seb gently took his hand, “This okay?”

He could only nod and the farmer leaned in and kissed him. He almost melted as Seb raised a hand to cup his face. When they broke apart Carlos was stunned, just staring at the other boy.

When he opened his mouth to say something, anything, he heard it. He looked down to see Seb lowering his gun.

He grinned.

“Later chief,” the boy pecked him on the cheek and grabbed his team’s flag while he sprinted away.

_Team Blue Wins!_

Staring at the space which once held Seb, Carlos didn’t register that his team had just lost. He stayed there unmoving until Ashlyn came up the tower to get him.

“Dude, what happened?”

When he didn’t respond, she waved a hand in front of him, “Hellooo? Earth to Carlos?” 

“Guess I’ll have to do it the old fashioned way,” she muttered before raising her voice, “Seb.”

He snapped out of his thoughts and perked up, “Seb’s here?”

“No you dingus, we lost,” she ruffled his hair and ducked when he swatted at her, “You were watching the flag, what happened?”

Carlos felt his face heat up even more and hoped that she wouldn’t notice.

“Why are you blushing?”

Curses.

She poked his side as they made their way down to join the others who were sitting at the arcade table waiting for pizza. “Was it Seeeeeb?” she singsonged and Carlos gently elbowed her.

They approached the group and he shushed her. 

Carlos saw him ahead then whispered, “Alright so… maybe it was…”

She snickered and nudged him forward so he would be the one to sit next to him.

When they settled, Carlos saw Seb move his hand closer to his and he cracked a smile before lacing his fingers with the other boy’s.

Okay, maybe he didn’t _hate_ laser tag.

**Author's Note:**

> ksjsjsksk hope that wasn’t too horrid, im v tired oop-
> 
> uhhhh so yeah
> 
> hope you liked it :)


End file.
